


A Kiss With a Fist

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Batlantern 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, First Love, Flying, M/M, flirting on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Alfred's Approval | First Date | Creator's ChoiceIt was the creator's choice to do First Date, lol
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Batlantern Week





	A Kiss With a Fist

Bruce couldn’t exactly say that he knew what he was doing. He hadn’t really gone on a real “date”, most of his consorts had been used as a social cover, taking attention off of his naturally reclusive nature.

And while he didn’t actually know what a real, emotionally-connected date felt like, he wasn’t sure if it was normal for him and his date to fight “as many Central City bad-guys as possible”, as Hal put it. Then again, Bruce and Hal were their true selves only when in their costumes.

“How you doing over there Spooky?” Hal called from across the museum showroom, knuckles bleeding from where he had punched a member of the Royal Flush gang. “Not ready to call it a night, I hope.”

“Depends on what happens at the end of the night.” Batman knocked his own Flusher out, waiting for Hal to finish with his last guy. The guy, Jack of Spades maybe, sharply looks towards Bruce, mouth beginning to drop in shock when Hal took the chance to knock the guy out.

“Really know how to make a guy feel special in front of the thieving supervillains, babe.” Hal teased, wrapping up the gang in a rope construct, topped with a bow and note signed by the both of them. “How about we go flying and see what heights we can get to.”

Bruce honest to God  _ smiled _ , making his way in confident stride to Hal’s side. “Taking the Batwing or your ring?”

“Would you let me fly the Batwing?” Hal asked, unbelieving of his extraordinary luck on this date already.”

Bruce almost regretted what he knew he would say. “Sure, if it means I get a second date. That is if you’re up for it.”

Hal actually seemed momentarily lost before smiling widely, grabbing Bruce’s hand and dragging him towards the grandiose doors of the museum. “I am so blowing you tonight.”

Bruce would say his first emotionally-invested date was going well.


End file.
